The Politics of the Keys
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Dr. Scamandros mentions he was thrown out of the Upper House for "political reasons". Riiight. This is what really happened.


**Politics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Keys to the Kingdom. What would make you think that? I'm just trying to spread the love.

One fine sunny day in the Middle House, Suzy was busy doing nothing productive. So, getting bored of annoying hard working Denizens, she decided to take a walk. While walking, she met Dr. Scamandros.

"Hey, Doctor Scamandros." Suzy asked. "Why was it you was thrown out of the Upper House. 'ou keep saying it was political reasons, but what were they?"

"If you're wondering, I was thrown out for something I didn't do." Dr. Scamandros said.

"You mean yer homework?" Suzy asked, but Dr. Scamandros just frowned.

"Don't you have work to do? That joke was old a long time ago." Dr. Scamandros said, now turning slightly pink and hurrying off in another direction, trying not to remember the events of that day. As he continued walking, he couldn't help but remember.

A long time ago, in the Upper House, there were two Piper's children. Not that that's anything new, but they were bored. While no one really remembers their names now, we do know they were bored.

"Hey." One of them said to the other. "Let's pull a prank on one of the sorcerers."

"Are you sure? We could get into big trouble for that."

"No we won't, not if we do it smartly." The other one agreed very quickly after that. They were very bored, after all.

So, they traveled upwards, and spotted a sorcerer who looked too preoccupied in his work to notice them. They were about to reach the pipe above his head when he looked up.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to you, but should you really be doing that? I have an exam to study for, you know."

"Uh, yes. As a matter of fact, I know something that will help you study. I picked it up from the sorcerers on the higher floors." He pulled out a black cloth. "If you tie it around your eyes, it will help you be one with the force."

"Oh, really, thanks." The denizen said, wrapping the cloth around his eyes. The two quickly began writing on a piece of paper from his desk while he couldn't see them, barely registering the name on the placard in front of him, Scamandros.

"This pipe will deliver the message to all of the House." One of them whispered to the other. "It's going to be great seeing what havoc it's going to have."

They finished writing the message, and gave it a long last look.

This is to inform you all, that we are very happy to announce that there Sir Thursday and Lady Friday, both good friends, have decided to join their hands in matrimony. All of the Morrow Days and their Times as well as their commanding officers are invited, except Mister Monday, because he's too low-ranking to attend such a fine party. Grim Tuesday has very generously announced that he will make all of the preparations for the wedding, absolutely **free.**

Both of them giggled for ten minutes before finally sending the message.

A few hours later.

**The Lower House**

"What!" Mister Monday screamed as he held up the invitation. "Sir Thursday and Lady Friday! That's about as likely as Dusk freeing the Will."

"Of course sir." Dusk said with a not-so-innocent smile.

"And they didn't even invite me!" He shouted. "This is an outrage! A scandal! I'm going to see Saturday about this! Dusk, ready the Commissioners!" He stood up at once, and for a moment he looked majestic, a general before launching an attack. The next second, he fell back into his bed, and went to sleep.

After that, activity resumed its normal speed within the Lower House.

**The Far Reaches**

"For FREE!" Grim Tuesday bellowed. "I don't give anything for free! What makes them think that I would give anything for free. I would charge from my own grandmother, if I had one! I am sooo going to get Thursday for this."

**The Border Sea**

Duchess Wednesday was currently hogging down food while reading her invitation.

"I hope that there's cake." She said in between mouthfuls. Her Noon, Dawn, and Dusk were there.

"You've been eating a bit, haven't you, Noon and Dusk?" Wednesday said. Both of them had been taking some cake everyday, and were a bit, well, round. She looked at the two hungrily. Dawn was glad she had chosen to go on a diet for the time being, and edged away a bit.

**The Incomparable Gardens.**

Sunday looked at his invitation.

"Lucky." He said while looking at it and placing the invitation away. It was usually Saturday who got jealous, but he couldn't help but feel a little envy this time.

**The Great Maze**

Marshals Noon, Dawn and Dusk were standing in the Citadel, all giggling as they read the invitation.

"Don't laugh." Noon said. Despite being soldiers, they just couldn't control their laughter at this moment.

"But it makes so much sense now." Dusk said. "Lady Friday kept sending messengers and even came into the Citadel a lot lately. I didn't think this was it."

"So, we're here to congratulate him, right?" Dawn tried saying seriously, though they were all giggling like four year-olds.

Sir Thursday stepped out of his bedroom, though today he was wearing a black tuxedo. The denizen who usually gave him his uniform said it would be best to suit the occasion, though Thursday didn't really get what he meant.

"Surprise!" His Three Times shouted at once. He looked at them oddly, before taking the invitation from one of them. He slowly went through it...

**The Middle House**

Unfortunately, Lady Friday was busy experiencing and wouldn't be waking up for a week. However, her Times did read the invitation.

"No matter what happens," Friday's Noon said, adjusting his monocle, "I am not wearing a tuxedo. I have enough fangirls."

**The Upper House**

The real storm had set here. There were hundreds of complaints from pretty much every part of the House. Saturday didn't know how to handle all of them.

Well, they traced the fake document to Dr. Scamandros. He considered it better to run. And that, is the 'political' reason he was thrown out of. He made up the story of losing his exam paper later on. Dr. Scamandros, now Wednesday's Dusk, smiled. It had actually been kind of for the better. Otherwise, he may never have met Lord Arthur and been promoted. After all, all's well that ends well.


End file.
